This invention relates to work vehicles and more particularly to work vehicles that require frequent ingress and egress to an occupant's area within the cab of the vehicle and specifically such activity is facilitated by maintaining a cab door in an open and stowed position.
Work vehicles such as refuse or waste hauling trucks, fire-fighting vehicles or other material hauling vehicles typically necessitate the driver or helper to move into and out of the cab of the vehicle and performing work. For example, a waste hauling work vehicle moving through a residential area makes frequent stops and the driver or helper must move in and out of the cab to collect the trash for deposit in the vehicle. The opening and closing of the cab door during this work process would place an undue duty cycle on the door, its latch and its hinges. The opening and closing of the door at frequent intervals also takes additional time which impacts on the efficiency of the work vehicle procedure.
Thus there is a need for a work vehicle having a vehicle door assembly that can open and close in a conventional manner, and be opened and stowed to allow unimpeded ingress and egress to the occupant area of the cab during a work cycle. There is an additional need for a vehicle door that provides a stowage position for the door, that does not impede operator visibility. There is a further need for a vehicle door assembly that, when stowed, will not interfere with or damage other portions of the vehicle or vehicle cab.